The Confrontation
by JTJames
Summary: Set during #54. Just after the Animorphs arrive back on Earth. Tobias faces off with the others after Rachel's death.
1. Never Forgive

So this is essentially a total 180 from my only other work but hell, if it gets some good reviews, so be it. Well, even if it doesn't it'll already be up, so not much I can change about it. You might've noticed with my other one, I didn't do much with Cassie. Truth be told it's cause she's probably my least favourite of the Animorphs. Part of me still blames her for the events of #54. As stupid as it is to blame a fictional character for anything. This one's a one-shot.

Also, I don't own the Animorphs. Just in case. If I did, the idea for the story below wouldn't even exist. Because everything would be sunshine and rainbows.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Cassie:**

We landed at the Mall. Not just any mall, The Mall. That place in D.C. Washington Monument at one end, Capitol building at the other. The big rectangular fountain in the centre. We stepped out of the Andalite landing craft to a sea of reporters and security. We took turns answering questions though Marco handled the majority of them. We were maybe twenty minutes in before I saw Tobias spread his wings.

"Jake," I whispered, "Jake you can't let him leave like this. If he goes now he'll never come back."

Tobias made it about fifty feet before Jake snapped to.

"Tobias! Tobias stop! Come back! That's an order!"

{An order?!} Tobias wheeled instantly. {An order Jake?!}

"Tobias, listen to me. I know what you're feeling. I lost a cousin today. I lost my brother."

{On your orders!}

"Tobias I lost people I loved. I know what you're feeling."

{You don't know a Goddamn thing Jake! You lost people you loved. I lost the _only person who ever loved me!_} He landed in front the rest of our little group. It must've seemed strange to all those watching. A hawk standing on the grass twenty feet in front of a group of kids and one alien talking to it.

"Tobias..."

{You think you know Jake? You want to know what it's like? _To know pain? To know suffering? _You want to know what it's like to lose the love of your life?!}

I watched with growing fear as Tobias' feathers turned blue. As orange and black striped fur began to erupt from Jake's skin. I looked over at Marco and noticed as a rubbery black muzzle began to form on his face. Felt the itchiness as grey fur sprouted from my own.

Ax interrupted. {Tobias, please. I would ask you not to use my form to fight my Prince.}

"Uh, Ax," Marco interjected, "he isn't."

{Oh-}

"Shit."

**Marco:**

Have I ever told you about the time we met other Andalites on Earth? Have I ever described Gafinilan? Because the Andalite I was watching Tobias become before my very eyes could be no one else. I don't know when he acquired him but it was obvious he had. _He. Was. Huge. _He looked like what would happen if Arnold Schwarzenegger had a lovechild with a Clydesdale.

I know I was Jake's best friend and call me selfish, but I was suddenly very happy Tobias used the term 'love of your life' because it at least meant it was more likely to be Cassie he planned on using to make a point. And at that moment, I was very, _very _concerned as to what Tobias was capable of. And that someone was going to not walk away from this.

We all finished our morphs. It was a tiger, a wolf, a gorilla, and Ax against Tobias, who at this point looked like some kind of centurian linebacker. And even four on one, I was not feeling optimistic. Tobias snapped his tail out and left a gash in the ground a few feet in front of Jake.

{Tobias,} I ventured. Slowly. {This won't solve anything.}

{So_ what?!_ Neither did sending Rachel to the Blade Ship! It's still out there, it still escaped!}

Well, crap. Hard to argue facts.

{Tobias,} Cassie said quietly, {She wouldn't want this.}

{What's it matter what she'd want? She's not here to want it!} Tobias fumed. He turned his main eyes towards Jake. {Do you want to know Jake?! Do want to know pain like no other?!}

{Tobias!} Ax began, {I will not let you-}

FWAPP!

Ax dropped. Hard.

FWAPP!

Jake's right foreleg buckled as Tobias stuck it with the flat of his blade. Cassie snarled and leapt.

FWAPP!

She dropped straight down as a blade of bone two feet long, half a foot wide and powered by twelve feet of pure muscle hit her in the ribs and struck her straight down.

{Stay out of this Marco.}

I debated trying something but I also had an overwhelming urge to do exactly as told at that point. My gorilla was powerful but speed was not my fort_é _and I didn't stand a chance of getting within reach of Tobias before he dropped me.

Tobias stepped forward and held Cassie down with his tail blade held still, directly over her throat.

{I asked you a question Jake. Do you want to know pain?}

**Cassie:**

I lay there, unable to move as Tobias held his tail blade directly over my throat.

{Cassie!} Marco. {Cassie, are you awake? Can you hear me?}

{Yes.}

{Listen to me. I can get you out of this. But you're going to have to do as I say. To do something you won't want.}

I listened as Marco outlined his idea.

{No, Marco. Never!}

{Goddamnit Cassie! Birdboy is not exactly in his right mind or a reasonable mood at the moment! You think Rachel would want this on his conscience? Over her? Over something that couldn't be changed? Morph damn it! Morph! It's gonna suck now but in the long run it'll be better for everyone! Morph!}

I concentrated and felt the changes begin as I shrunk back to my normal self. Tobias' tail blade held no fears for me as long as I didn't get bigger than my wolf morph. He swung one stalk eye to look at me but then focused it back as Jake struggled to his feet.

{I asked you a question Jake. Do you want to know pain?}

I watched Tobias as I began to morph anew. I hoped he wouldn't turn his attention to me until it was done. I knew that if I could finish, he wouldn't dare hurt me, but if he caught me half-way he might be pushed over the edge. I felt my skin change, my frame lengthen slightly, my hair grow out. I finished the morph. All under the danger of his blade.

"Tobias," I whispered, "Tobias, I'm sorry."

I saw him swing his stalk eyes down before he focused with all four eyes. Into a face he hadn't expected to see again.

{...No.}

"I'm so sorry."

I didn't know if he took it as me being sorry for the morph or if some part of him wanted to see it as her being able to tell him she was sorry for accepting the mission, the final reason didn't matter really.

{No. Nonononono. NO!} His tail swung, pure power, left a gouge a foot deep or more and three times as long in the ground beside me. {No.}

He backed away and began to shrink, keeping his eyes on me, as Jake and the others began to demorph.

"I'm sorry."

He took wing as I began to demorph myself. Watched as my skin turned from lightly tanned to my regular black. Felt long blond hair recede into my usual tight curls. I prayed Rachel would've understood. And I prayed that Tobias would one day forgive me. Even if I never would.


	2. Never Forget

Alright, as both a result of a stall on my other one, and an overwhelming desire to please (especially followers), I've decided to take Iris' advice and add Tobias' perspective to this. I know it says completed (it will be now, for the record) and I apologize for any misdirection but hey, hopefully you enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Tobias:**

We took the shuttle down to The Mall. That place in D.C., Washington Monument at one end, Capitol building at the other. The others stepped from the shuttle and I flapped my way over to a railing on the landing ramp, barely taking in my surroundings. Six of us had left the planet, five had returned, and four were acting like we weren't missing the other.

I perched on the rail, listening as the others, mainly Marco, answered an overwhelming number of questions from the reporters present. Her dad was a reporter. The one parent we hadn't brought with us. Was he there? Was he standing out amongst the multitude, expecting to see his daughter with the famous team, six strong, and now seeing only five? Did he wonder why she was the only one he didn't see? Did it matter? I'd never met the man. What did I care what he felt?

Because Rachel would've cared. That's why.

Goddamn them all.

I spread my wings and dropped from the rail, desperate to escape any and all memory. The hawk knew. Feelings solved nothing. Action did. The hawk could shield me.

"Jake," I heard Cassie whisper. My own superior senses had become my hell, "Jake you can't let him leave like this. If he goes now he'll never come back."

It didn't matter. Cassie had done nothing. Jake had told us. And she'd done nothing.

_I'd_ done nothing.

And she was gone because of it. The one person who had ever truly lov-

"Tobias! Tobias stop! Come back! That's an order!"

{An order?!} I flared my wings and spun instantly. {An order Jake?!}

"Tobias, listen to me. I know what you're feeling. I lost a cousin today. I lost my brother."

He'd made the choice. I hadn't. {On your orders!}

"Tobias I lost people I loved. I know what you're feeling."

Like hell he did. He'd had time to prepare. Time to deal. He didn't have a fresh hell sprung on him. {You don't know a Goddamn thing Jake! You lost people you loved. I lost the _only person who ever loved me!_} I landed on the turf, a couple metres before the rest of them.

"Tobias..."

{You think you know Jake? You want to know what it's like? _To know pain? To know suffering? _You want to know what it's like to lose the love of your life?!}

The only thing I knew at that very moment, was that I needed him to hurt. I focused and felt myself grow. I had never let it be known, not even to Rachel, but Ax wasn't the only Andalite morph I had. I had another, one who had let me acquire him in case I ever needed to care for his friend when he was gone. Gafinilan. He hadn't had much time left when we'd last seen him and he knew we were amongst the best hope for his friend's survival. He wouldn't like what I was about to use it for, but I was past caring about anything at that point. All I needed was for someone, anyone, _him_, to hurt like I did right then.

I watched the others as the changes began for them too. Leathery skin spread across Marco's face and chest. Grey fur sprouted from Cassie's dark skin. And orange and black stripes began to emerge from Jake's, from _his,_ arms. Good. I didn't want them standing there, waiting for what they had coming, as martyrs. It didn't matter.

I'd lost my love. I'd lost my soul. I'd lost her. And my world was shattered.

They'd lost a friend. They'd lost a fellow warrior. They'd lost her...and they were talking to reporters.

Ax took a short step forward and pleaded with me mentally. {Tobias, please. I would ask you not to use my form to fight my Prince.}

"Uh, Ax," Marco interjected while he still had a mouth, "he isn't."

{Oh-}

"Shit."

I watched as they all finished their morphs. A group. A crew. A team. Assembled before me, one that could've saved her, saved everything. If only they'd done something. Anything. One that had stood back while she took on everything.

One that I had stood beside.

{Tobias,} Marco. A hesitant voice belied by his brute strength. {This won't solve anything.}

{So_ what?!_ Neither did sending Rachel to the Blade Ship! It's still out there, it still escaped!} _Sixteen_. And dead for nothing.

{Tobias,} Cassie said quietly, {She wouldn't want this.}

{What's it matter what she'd want? She's not here to want it!} Her best friend. Her best friend _for years_. And she'd done nothing.

_I'd_ done nothing.

{Do you want to know Jake?! Do want to know pain like no other?!}

{Tobias!} Ax. Pleading with me. Andalite logic. If he was logical he should've known how I felt. He should've known logic wasn't important right then. {I will not let you-}

FWAPP!

I swung with the flat of my blade and he dropped. Hard.

My focus was turned as I saw Jake's tiger tense.

FWAPP!

I hit him with the flat, just to injure, not kill. I wouldn't kill. She wouldn't want me to. I just needed him to understand. She had always been there to understand, and now she wasn't. But someone needed to. Cassie crouched, her hind legs coiled, and leapt straight for my throat. Intent to pin me no doubt. God forbid her actions result in death. But her inaction?

_My_ inaction.

FWAPP!

She dropped straight down as I caught her full on with the flat of my blade in her ribs. I heard some crack. She'd live.

{Stay out of this Marco.}

He stood there, knuckles on the ground, primate scowl on his face. I took a step towards him and the others and lowered my tail to hold over Cassie. Rachel had been her best friend. She wouldn't want to see her dead. Certainly not by my my hand. But she wasn't here. And never would be again. Because Cassie had done nothing.

_I_ had done nothing.

But she wasn't the point. He was. He'd sent his cousin to die without so much as a tear. So much as a regret.

I swung one stalk eye down to look at Cassie but she was just demorphing. Maybe thinking I would be less inclined to kill, looking into a face I knew. She didn't understand. None of them did. I didn't want to kill anyone, or anything. I just wanted to know. To know how anyone could be so monstrous to willingly send someone to certain death. To send _her_ to certain death.

For nothing._ Nothing_ but to destroy my world.

I watched as Jake rose, wobbly, back to his feet. As Marco stood immobile, wanting to intervene but unsure of the how to do so. As Ax shook his head and raised it from the grass slightly, slowing in his movements as he saw me.

{I asked you a question Jake. Do you want to know pain?}

"Tobias."

No. Nononononono. I wouldn't look. I couldn't. I'd seen her die. But I'd know that voice even if I was deaf. "Tobias, I'm sorry."

Don't do this to yourself. Don't look. I knew what was happening but I couldn't resist. I couldn't not see her face, one last time. To see that face, that hair, those eyes that loved me. I focused all four eyes to the figure below my tail.

{...No.}

She couldn't be here. I'd watched her die. Yet here she was, helpless beneath my blade. As she'd been helpless beneath that bear.

Please. Please don't do this to me. 'I love you' had been the last thing she ever said. Ever. To the world. To me. She wasn't just the only person to have ever loved me. She was the only one to have ever said it.

Please don't do this.

"I'm so sorry."

{No. Nonononono. NO!} I swung my tail but turned it aside at the last. I could never hurt her. Even if it was just the shade of her. {No.}

I began to demorph. I needed nothing more than to not be there. To not see her. I had watched her die once. I wouldn't see it again. Some vague part of my mind noticed as the others demorphed at the edges of my vision. But it didn't matter. As I went from Anadlite to hawk, all that mattered was that my view of her grew clearer. Sharper. More painful.

"I'm sorry."

I heard her final words as I turned away and took wing.

'I love you' had been the last thing she said.

But I had already known that.

'I'm sorry'...The last words I needed. The only words I never wanted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, hope you enjoyed it, so please review! This one depressed the hell out of me so at least if I know it's considered ok quality, if not exactly uplifting, it'll be that much less depressing.


End file.
